narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Release: Blasting Fire Technique
Name: Fire Release: Blasting Fire Technique Other Names: Fire Style: Marakon Type: Ninjutsu Description The Marakon is a powerful, S-rank ninjustu that requires an immense amount of chakra to form, and an even larger amount to sustain for any length of time, making it extremely difficult to learn, and virtually impossible to use in an actual fight. It was accidentally created when an unknown member of the Uchiha clan attempted to use the Chidori during the final round of a Chunin Exam. Due to his lightning-natured chakra being sealed by an unknown genjutsu, he substituted his fire-natured chakra during the creation of the Chidori, resulting in the far more destructive Marakon. Even though it was, at the time, only 25% complete, it still possesed enough power and force to blast through a wall of thick rock and kill his opponent. The ninja, afterward, found that this new justu drained his chakra to such an extent that he was unable to activate his Sharingan for a full three days. However, due to the incredible amount of chakra released during the technique, his Sharingan fully matured instantly when he next activated it. This ninja only used the Marakon a total of four times in his entire life. He later taught it to his grandson: Taru Uchiha. Usage Learning the Marakon is an incredibly difficult task, requiring almost perfect chakra control and a huge amount of chakra to begin with. Learning the Marakon was devided into four stages for Taru. The first task Taru had to accomplish was to use only his chakra to create a small flame. This task, while sounding easy, took Taru nearly a month to accomplish. The key is to direct fire-natured chakra into a small piece of wood, held in the palm of the hand. This step emphasizes force. The second task, after creating the flame, was to keep it burning for a full minute. This proved to be quite difficult for Taru, until he became so frustrated that his Sharingan activated. Feeling the extra burst of chakra, he feed it all into the flame and simply let it burn. It stayed lit for three hours. This step emphasizes stamina. The third task was seemingly identicle to the first step of the Rasengan. Taru needed to make the flame larger, and at the same time, spin the smoke and flames into a ball. This was moderately easy for Taru, although he could not do it without his Sharingan. This step emphasizes control. The final task required Taru to increase the amount fire chakra within the ball to breaking point. This requires a huge amount of chakra during the actual technique, so to conserve chakra, Taru trained in this step by filling a hollow rock with so much chakra that it exploded. Even training with six shadow clones, Taru took two months to master this task. This step emphasizes damage. The Marakon, at this point, was fully formed. The only thing left to do was to sustain the technique long enough to reach the target. At this point in a fight, even the strongest shinobi would have next to no chakra remaining, limiting the range to a mere ten meters. Even with the extra boost provided by the Sharingan, Taru was only able to increase the range to fifteen meters before his chakra was completely drained. This step requires incredible speed. The Marakon is extremely destructive when it manages to make contact, being able to punch through a five foot thick wall of rock, and still retaining enough force to stagger Naruto Uzumaki's Eight-tailed jinchūriki form. On contact, it releases a pyroclastic fire cloud that pushes through the target. The amount of chakra required limits this technique's usage to once a day. Category:Fire Release Techniques Category:Fire Release